Two Sides of a Coin
by AnticPancham
Summary: Everybody has two sides to them, one that makes them look normal and the happiest person in the world, while the other makes them look like a monster who would kill anything that stands in their way. Foxy the Pirate Fox, seems to not be able control what side he is more dominant and causes trouble. But one Golden bear is going to try and fix him. (Golden Frexy) (boyxboy)
1. Prolouge

**Warning** :

 **This chapter contains blood, death, child abuse, and gore. If you are uncomfortable with this types of stuff I recommend you not to read it.**

 **Felix's P.O.V.**

"Mom! Stop it, I look fine!" I whined at my mother's attempt to fix my bowtie. Today me and her would go to the local pizzeria place for one of my friends birthday party. His name was Gavin, but for some reason he convinced everybody to call him Goldie. I don't know why, but out of all of us in my group of friends, he's always been the oddball, but I don't mind since he's a really nice guy.

"Stop whining, I need to make sure my little baby is looking his best." My mother said giving my bowtie a good squeeze.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 13!" I remarked. I really hate it when people treat me as if I was still a little kid, when I'm obviously not. Maybe it's due to my height.

"I know, but you're growing so fast. I'm my heart you'll always be my little baby." She said grabbing my cheek and giving me a heartwarming smile. She always knew what to say and how to make me smile.

"Now, let's get going, if not, we're going to miss Gavin's birthday party, and I know you wouldn't like that." My mom said grabbing her purse from the counter and getting out her keys.

I nodded and quickly headed out the door, grabbing a bag that was next to the door and waited for my mom, who was closing our front door. My mom unlocked the car and I sat in the back seat, while my mom sat in the drivers seat.

With a quick turn of the wrist, the car quickly turned on, the humming of the engine soon settling down. My mom drove out of our drive-through and into the road, quickly heading towards the pizzeria.

Within a few minutes my mom parked in an empty space in the pizzeria parking lot. "Ok, we're here. Did you grab the gift?" My mom asked looking at me through the front mirror.

"Check." I said raising the bag up so that she could see it through the front mirror.

"Then let's get going. You don't want to keep your friends waiting, don't you?" She said opening the door and steeping outside the car. I soon followed her out and shut the door. Me and my mom starting making our way to the pizzeria, not before my mom locked her car.

As we got in, the sweet scent of pizza and cake engulfed the air, making me really happy for some reason. "Look Felix, Gavin is over there. How about you go and give him his gift." She said pointing to the little blonde haired kid that was Gavin. I looked over to where she was pointing, only to see a bit of Gavin's hair and face.

Out of all of my friend, Gavin was the smallest, with me coming in as a close second. I hated being one of the smallest, it kinda made me feel vulnerable for some strange reason.

I shrugged the thought away and walked over to Gavin, touching his shoulder, causing him to look back at me. A smile soon appeared on his face. "Happy Birthday, Gavin!!" I shouted holding up my gift to him.

"Thank you, Felix!" Gavin shouted back, giving me a tight hug, which I just hugged back. Yeah, for some reason, me and this little guy have been somewhat close.

We released from our hug and I gave him his gift. "So, where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"Bryan is in the arcade room, Celeste is playing with the animatronics and Frederick is probably bumming around somewhere." Gavin said, going slightly less excited as he talked about Frederick.

I can't explain how, but even though Gavin and Frederick are brothers, they are complete polar opposite. Gavin was the one who would constantly be smiling and helping anybody whenever they needed it, while Frederick wad gloomy and never really smiled that much. It kinda made me sad sometime whenever I looked at him just to see him frowning or being bummed out.

"I'll go and try and see if I can find them. Again, Happy Birthday." I said as I started to make my way over to the arcade room to see if I could find Bryan. Me and him were never that close, but we had fun whenever he stopped being an egotistical jerk.

I spotted Bryan jumping and screaming while smashing the buttons on one of the arcade machine. I walked over to him and greeted him. "Hey Bryan." I said, now being next to him.

He didn't look my way, I'm sure he didn't even here me, knowing how he is when he's playing a game. "Hey Bryan!" I tried one more time. Nothing. Bryan was to wrapped up in his game to actually notice my presence.

An idea quickly ran through my head. I took a deep breathe and shouted, "Hey Bryan!!" While shaking him on the shoulders.

Bryan screamed and lost hold of the buttons, causing him to die and get a game over. He noticed that he got a game over and looked at me furiously. "What the hell, Felix! I was about to beat my high score!" He shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't have screamed if you weren't a complete video game zombie." I remarked crossing my arms.

"What did you call me?" Bryan said starting to get a little annoyed.

"A video game zombie!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Why you little!" Bryan said trying to grab me, but I quickly avoided him and started running out of the arcade room. "Come back here!" He shouted starting to chase me around the pizzeria.

I have to say, Bryan sure is fast. We were running all around until Bryan finally got me, but as he got a hold of me we both fell onto the floor, him on top of me.

Me and Bryan just looked at each other before starting to laugh like maniacs. Bryan got off of me and offered me a hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm beat, want to go get something to drink?" He asked pointing over to the soda machines. I nodded, with a dumb looking smile on my face.

As we were heading there I heard I loud squeak behind me. "Oh no." I said preparing for what was to come. Soon, something sent me back onto the ground.

"Felix!! You came!!" Shouted a female voice, almost leaving me deaf, I swear, this girl could scream so loud even the other side of the world could hear her as if she was right there next to them.

"Celeste, get off of me! You're killing me!" I yelled, feeling as if an elephant had stepped on me.

"I'm not that heavy. You're such a whiner." Celeste said getting off of me.

"I am not!" I said getting up and them facing her.

"Yes you are, you're always whining about everything." Celeste said crossing her arms.

"No I don't!" I pouted at her. Do I really whine about everything?

"Felix, you do. Right Bryan." Celeste said looking over at Bryan who was finishing getting himself a drink.

"Oh no, you're not going to get me involved in one of your little arguments. Last time you got me involved, it ended up with Gavin crying, Frederick punching through a wall, and me with a twisted ankle!" Bryan denied, talking a sip from his drink.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it wasn't that bad." Celeste scoffed not looking at me or Bryan now.

"Wasn't that bad? I was in crutches for two weeks! And if you didn't remember correctly, Frederick didn't want to talk to us for almost a month!" Bryan said getting next to me.

Yeah, I remember that day.

Flashback

"I'm telling you Felix, you need to stop acting so childish all the time." Celeste said sitting on a chair.

"But I like acting like a kid." I protested, talking a bite out of my burger.

"But if you don't, we might not hang with you anymore, right Bryan?" Celeste remarked, taking out her burger from a bag.

"What!" I shouted feeling as if my heart was going to be shattered into a million pieces. She isn't serious, is she? They're my friends right?

"She's right, we wouldn't want to be hanging around a kid who still thinks he's five years old." Bryan said, throwing himself into our conversation.

"But you act like a kid too!" I shouted at Bryan.

"He is right you know. And that's pretty cruel for you guys to stop hanging around Felix just because he likes to have some fun." Frederick said out of nowhere. He would never get into these types of arguments, so he really surprised me that he was backing me up.

"Fun? He runs around waving a pirate hook and wears an eye patch!" Bryan mentioned.

"What's wrong with having a bit of imagination?" Frederick questioned sitting next to me.

"Yeah, at least I have a sense of fun, not the type that is done in front of a TV all day." I said crossing my arms.

"Shut it." Bryan said sternly.

"Don't talk to him like that." Frederick said seriously, giving Bryan a death stare.

"What are going to do about it, you depressed loner!" Bryan shouted.

At that the room went silent, and I could hear Frederick growling next to me. Gavin, being the innocent guy he is, tried to intervene before things got chaotic. "Guys, calm down, we're friends, please don't-" He couldn't even finished since he was interrupted by Bryan and Frederick.

"Stay out of this, Gavin!" Frederick and Bryan shouted at the same time with rage present in their faces.

That was one of the first times they've ever screamed at him. I could see how Gavin's eyes started to tear up a little. I quickly stood up from my chair and ran to comfort him.

I looked angrily at Frederick and Bryan. "Don't scream at him. You know how sensitive he is!" I said hugging Gavin and rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down.

I could see in Freddy's eyes the anger boiling up inside of him. What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong. Out of nowhere Frederick stood up and walked up to a wall, screaming and then sending his fist straight through it.

All four of us just stood there paralyzed. Did that really just happen? Did Frederick really just punch through the wall? I could see a little bit of blood coming out of his fist as he moved his fist out of the wall.

Frederick seemed to calm down a little, but he just gave us all a serious hateful look before leaving upstairs to his room. We all regained movement once we heard a door being slammed shut.

"D-did he just..." I said, still trying to process what just happened, still holding on to Gavin.

I looked over at Bryan, rage starting to boil up in me. "Why did you call him that!?" I asked with a angry look.

"Hey, its no my fault the guy is a total bummer and like to be alone." Bryan scoffed taking a sip out of his drink.

At that, something in me snapped. I let go off Gavin and walked over to Bryan, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making him look at me. "You know what he's been through, and you still called him that! How cruel and insensitive must you be to do something as horrible as that! Now, you're going to go up there and apologize to him, either you like it or not! Got it!" I said, my grip on his collar becoming tighter.

I could feel all of their eyes on me, probably in disbelief of my little tantrum there. Bryan just nodded and I let him go, walking over to Gavin, who had the most worried look out of all of them. "Don't worry Gavin, everything is going to be fine." I reassured him, ruffling his hair a little.

Quickly, a smile grew on his face, and he jumped towards me, giving me a tight hug. "Thank you, Felix." Gavin whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around him and returning the hug.

Flashback End

After that, Bryan went upstairs to apologize, but Frederick didn't respond or open the door. He soon walked down the stairs and tripped, breaking his ankle in the process. Ah sweet, sweet Karma.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gavin jumping on me hugging me. "Felix, we're about to cut the cake, let's go!" Gavin said in his cheerful self.

I chuckled and hugged him back. I let him go and a big golden bear with a big chocolate cake approached us. "It's time for the birthday boy to get his cake. Follow me kids." He said cheerfully. Me, Gavin, Celeste, and Bryan followed the golden bear through the pizzeria until we arrived at a back room.

I heard the door close behind us once all of us got in. We all looked back to the golden bear, who dropped the cake onto the floor. I saw how a frown formed on Gavin's face. A man dressed in all purple came out of the golden bear suit, and all of us got worried as he got a knife out of nowhere.

He approached us slowly, and out of instinct I got in front of Gavin. "F-Felix?" Gavin said scared, looking at me with his eyes getting watery.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." I said looking back at the purple man with a death stare.

Bryan out of nowhere charged the purple man, hitting him in the stomach. The purple man didn't flinch, he just raised the knife and impaled Bryan in the back.

My eyes widened when I saw the crimson red blood spurt out of his body and onto the ground. Bryan slowly fell onto the ground until he landed on a pool of his own blood.

I saw Celeste in completely shock and her face full of fear and panic. "Bryan!!!" She said running towards Bryan's limp body.

"Celeste, wait!!" I shouted reaching out for her, but she just ran towards Bryan without a seconds thought. Celeste was about to reach Bryan, but a knife impaled her in the chest.

A smirk appeared on the purple man's face. "Two down, two more to go." The purple man said, his voice being deep and sinister, making a shiver go down my spine. I saw how Celeste slowly fell next to Bryan's body. Both their pools of blood mixing with one another, and both their bodies becoming limp and lifeless.

I could feel Gavin behind me, shaking violently. "Gavin, don't worry, I promise, I'll protect you." I said a little scared myself.

I look over at the purple man, who's devilish smirk just grew with each step he took. The door from where we came suddenly slammed open, and there at the doorframe stood a shock Frederick.

Frederick looked over at Bryan and Celeste who were next to each other, lifeless and not moving. He then looked over at me and Gavin, who were looking right back at him with fear and a bit of relief now that he was there.

"You bastard!" Frederick shouted charging at the purple man, eyes filled with pure hatred and anger. Frederick connected a punch to the purple mans face, which made him stutter back a little.

The man quickly returned the punch and Frederick went flying across the room. "Frederick!" I said running towards him to see if he was alright.

He coughed up some blood and seemed to not be able to stand up. "Frederick, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

Frederick just pointed, and I looked back to see the purple man approaching Gavin who was stuck in place, tears streaming down his face and a look of pure terror in his eyes.

At that moment my legs acted on their own and I started running towards him.

The purple man raised his knife, ready to give the killing blow.

My eyes began to water as I saw the knife starting to make it's way down to Gavin's chest.

Soon, a cold and piercing feeling went through my chest. I looked down only to see a knife impaling my body.

Frederick out of nowhere tackled the man and sent him straight towards the wall and him falling onto the ground.

"Felix!!" Gavin shouted seeing me collapse onto the ground. I felt cold, the pain was cruising all over my body as if I was hit by a thousand needles.

My sight was begining to become blurry and I saw Gavin kneel down next to me, a waterfall of tears streaming down his face. A gave him a smile to tell him I was fine. "S-see... I... T-told you... That I-I... Would... P-protect you..." I said, tears now streaming down my face and mixing with the pool of crimson that had developed around me.

"Felix, please don't die!! Please!!" Gavin pleaded, grabbing one of my hand and crying onto my chest.

"D-don't... Worry... A-about it... I-I'm not g-going... Anywhe... " Was the last thing I said before my sight became completely dark and I lost all of my strength.

That was the day were it all happened. They day we were killed and were reborn as something else. We didn't choose to be like this, but now we have to live with it for the rest of our lives.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1:After The Murder

**Felix's P.O.V.**

Darkness, that's the only thing I could see. It was like I was floating in an endless dark void that I could never escape from.

Soon thought of what happened that day started to rush back into my mind. All of it, I can remember each and every single detail.

Soon, tears started running down my face. "Gavin..." I whispered to myself, the endless stream of tears going down my face.

I started to panic thinking what happened to him and Frederick. I was going insane. I felt sadness, anger, confusion, paranoia, everything all crashing down on me as if I was hit by a bus.

Wait... I'm dead aren't I? I could see it clearly, the image of that atrocious purple man with that terrifying smirk on his face. Did he get Gavin? Did he get Frederick? Did he kill them?

Multiple thoughts were running through my mind, questions that I knew were not going to be answered, left as if they were a balloon flying up to the sky that nobody could or would get a grasp of. I felt terrible, knowing that i might never see any of my friends anymore. What I feared the most was that I could never see my mom again, never being able to be hugged by her, tucked in by her, or able to hear her soothing voice telling me that everything will be OK and that I had nothing to fear.

I could feel all of these emotions building up and me and coming out as endless streams of tears that are now flowing down my face. I hugged myself, feeling how cold and empty I felt, not being able to do anything in the position I was currently in.

"You can see them again..." Said a quiet yet stern voice deep from the shadows. My eyes shot open and I immediately tried to search for the source of that voice seeing if somebody else was indeed with me or if I was just driving myself into insanity and I was now hearing voices.

Nothing. I saw nothing as I continued to survey the surrounding area around me, everything being dark and obscure. "H-hello?" I tried to call out to see if there was anybody there or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"You can see them again..." The voice said once again with melancholy voice. I tried to listen carefully this time to see where it came from. In the endless darkness I could see the shadowy figure of what seemed to look like a child. I tried to approach it but as I moved towards it, the shadowy figure seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me, seeing as it was trying to keep its distance from me for some reason.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked seeing that I was utterly confused with the whole situation and I was in need for more answers, answers that shadowy figure could possible give me. I knew it was a long shot, but it was the chance I had.

"Who I am is not whats important right now. All you have to do is listen." It stopped for a moment, trying to let what it set settle in my mind. I was skeptic to what it had to say, but at this point I didn't care, I just wanted answers. I nodded to show that I was indeed going to listen to it.

"You are currently dead." What he said didn't faze me, as I already knew that I was dead. The image of that purple man resurfaced my mind, causing my anger and sadness to just boil up with the mere mentioning of him. "Your soul is slowly dying, and I don't think you'll be able to make it to the other side." That did faze me as what it was saying meant that I couldn't move on to the afterlife. I would probably end up living in this endless dark place for the rest of eternity. My hopes of ever seeing my friends and my mom soon vanished by its words.

"But, there is a way for you to get out of here." At that my face lit up a little as now there was a slimmer of hope that I could get out of this dreadful place. I listen eagerly to what it had to say next as I desperately wanted to leave. "I could save your soul, give you another chance of life, give you another chance to let you see your friends again." I was a little shocked that it could do such a thing.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked a little concerned to the condition and consequences there would be at one coming back from the land of the dead.

"I will placer your soul into a vessel, and in that vessel you'll be able to live. It may seem like the best suitable life for you, but it's the only way for you to get out of this place and see your friends again." It said with what seemed like a dried or irritated tone as if it just wanted me to agree with what it said.

I kept thinking about what it said, about being placed into a vessel. I don't know what kind of vessel it might put me, but it's the only way that I would get out of this place. I was skeptic about the whole situation as I knew that accepting its request would lead me into a lot of consequences and uncertainties. But... If I don't accept I'll be stuck here for the rest of eternity... I didn't know if I should trust to all it was saying, for all I knew it could be leading me into a trap or something. My insecurities were getting in the way of my judgement and I didn't know what to do.

"So, what's your decision?" It asked before staying quiet. I could feel that it was starring straight at me and that its gaze could be compared to daggers. I needed to make a decision and quick. My mind was telling me that I should deny its offer and try another way to escape this dreaded place, but my heart wanted to give in into his offer, as all I wanted to do at that moment was to see my friends and mom again, to share one last laugh and moment with them.

I stepped forwards and offered my hand to it. "I accept." I said already determined with my answer. I could see how a wicked smile formed on the figures face which sent a shiver to go trough my spine. The figure approached me and as it got near me I could see that it was a child just like me, but was a girl. She had brunet dark hair and was wearing a green shirt and cream pants. Her eyes were green but looked a little dull, as if the life was sucked out of them.

She slowly raised her hand and moved it towards mine, grabbing it tightly, causing me to wince a little as she was grabbing it a little too tight for comfort. "Wise choice... Foxy..." I said with its melancholy voice. Foxy? I was wondering why she call me that or is she confused and got the wrong person? Wait, isn't one of those animatronics that were in Gavin's birthday party named Foxy? He was that fox, right? I shook my head and shrugged the thought away since I didn't care if it was, I was finally going to be able to get out of there.

A light was produced in between our hands, I closed my eyes as it was blinding me. I could no longer feel the that girls hand anymore, I opened my eyes only to see that my surroundings had changed drastically. The room was no longer dark and black, it instead was lit up and it was entirely white. I looked around trying to see where that girl went.

As I turned around I was surprised by a big fox head looking straight at me. I jumped back and fell to the ground with a semi loud scream. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt that it would attack me at any moment. After a moment of just looking at it, it didn't do anything. What was strange about it was that it was just a head floating in the air. I stood up and hesitantly walked over to it.

As I got close up to it, I could see that its eyes were dull and and powered off, just like the girl's eyes. I hesitantly took a hold of it, trying to inspect it even further, I turned it upside down to see that it was hollow on the inside, which confused me. I turned it upright and saw that it had its dull eyes and wiring again. I thought I was going crazy.

I turned it upside down again and saw that it was hollow and then turned it upright to see that it had all of wiring and eyes again, making my assumptions of going crazy a bit true. I kept looking at the fox head. It had reddish velvet fur and it had a pure black leather eye patch covering its right eye. He looked like a pirate which made me chuckle as I remembered how I would always dress up like a pirate and have many adventures with my friends. Well, only with Gavin, as Celeste and Brian always told me that playing like that was for little kids, and Frederick only liked to watch us play, probably to make sure that we didn't end up hurt or anything.

I always liked that part of Frederick. Even though he may seem grumpy and sad all of the time, he always cares and watches over all of us as if we were his little siblings. I never had any sibling, but Frederick seemed like a big brother to me.

I kept looking at the fox head and turned it upside down as a funny idea popped into my head. I plopped the fox head on my head and I conjured up the best pirate accent I could. "Yar mateys, I be the best pirate that ever sail t'is here sea, and if ye don't follow the cap'ns rules, ye'll be walking the plank!" I said to no one in particular, waving my right hand as if I had my pirate hook on.

I started laughing like crazy, remembering how I always used to do this whenever I played with Gavin. Something weird started to happen. From the holes where the eyes were supposed to be, a pair of amber eyes appeared. I was startled and tried to take off the fox head, only to see that it was stuck to my head. I started to panic as the fox head wasn't coming off and each time I tried to pull it off it caused me to wince in pain as I felt that the head was glued onto my head.

I started to feel an unbearable pain in my right hand. I looked through the little space the eyes weren't covering up the eye hole and looked at my hand. Seeing how it was slowly shifting and transforming into something else. My eyes widened as I saw this and I started to wince and scream in pain. I held my right hand with my left hand as I fell to my knees. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, my right hand stopped hurting.

I looked at it only to be surprised as my hand was no longer there and instead was a big silver hook. I was completely and terrified to what was happening to me. I felt another part of my body start to hurt. I looked back at the lower section of my back to see that something was growing out of it. My eyes widened as I saw a reddish furry tail start growing out, the fur then spreading throughout my body. I expected my body to see that I was entirely covered in fur and that the tail had fully grown out of my lower back.

My other hand and feet started to hurt now. I looked at them to see that they were also shifting and transforming into something else, and I had an idea now of what they might be turning into. I let out another few screams of pain as my hand and feet kept shifting. After a few minutes I saw that, as I expected, my hand and feet had turned into paws, paws that had a big set of claws in them.

I was scared, afraid, terrified as all of this happened right in front of my eyes. Then the most horrible and terrifying thing happened. I could feel how my head and face were also starting to shift. They way it shifted was different from the other times a body part shifted. My head and face shifted and moved as it was being intertwined with the fox mask, as if the fox mask was becoming my face. I let out a few screams of pain and agony as my face and head molded into the mask.

After the shifting was done I felt something click in the back of my head that made my howl out of pain. I was breathing heavily and I utterly dumbfounded as to what was happening to me. All that I knew was that I was no longer human. All the pain and shifting caused me to have a giant headache. I felt lightheaded and I couldn't process anything.

My vision became blurry and I fell forwards, closing my eyes and falling unconscious.

* * *

As I woke up I could feel that something was different, I didn't exactly wake up to say, most like I turned on for some reason. I opened my eyes slowly, unsure as to where I might be know. The place was dark and I could smell something delicious in the air. Is... Is that pizza?!

There was no mistake that what I was smelling was surely pizza. Am I back? Did I really come back from the dead just as that little girl told me?

I took a step forwards, but instead of hearing a thud like I always would, I heard a clang, as something metal was being hit against a wall or table. I look down only to see that I didn't have normal feet, I had metallic paws. At that I remembered that horrifying experience I had who know how long ago. I raised my right hand only to see a hook had taken its place. I kept expecting myself and I saw that I had a tail, metallic paws and a eye patch covering my right eye.

Is this what that girl said earlier? About how she would place my soul into a vessel and that from there I could live on my life? I didn't care how I looked at the moment, all I needed to know is where were my friends. I could see a tiny source of light coming from what seemed to be an opening from a curtain. I slowly made my way towards it, trying to get costumed to having metallic paws instead of feet.

As I reached it, I poked my head, or should I say snout out of it. I was utterly surprised to see that I was back at the place I was killed, the pizzeria were Gavin's birthday party was held. I looked around to see multiple kids running around, and parents talking to one another. "I hope you are all enjoying the show, me and my friends will be making sure you have a great time!" Said a gruff yet delicate voice.

I looked over to where the voice came from to see a big brown bear with a black bow tie, accompanied by a lavender bunny with a red bow tie and a guitar, and a yellow chicken with a cupcake and a bib that said, "Let's Eat!".

"There's always a party when you come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Said the bear with a very joyous and happy tone. I'm not sure what is happening, but I'm sure of one thing. I need to find my friends.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **I am so desperately sorry that this chapter came so late. I was dealing with a lot of problems life has been throwing at me and I didn't have that much of a mood to continue writing, since if I did I wouldn't be able to come up with a good chapter for this story, and I don't want to give you guys a bad chapter. So again, I'm very sorry for the wait. The next one shouldn't take as long as this one did.  
**

 **That's pretty much it from me for now. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out everyone!**


End file.
